Legend of Zelda: The Heroes of Time
by blee7442
Summary: The story of the Ocarina of Time, but with a twist. Hyrule is in danger from Ganondorf. But, Link, and Malon join forces to get to the Master Sword before Ganondorf gets to the Triforce. Couldn't come up with a good summary, but the story should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys. I decided to give this story a try, but with a twist. Malon joins the adventure. I know this was done with another story, but I promise that this won't be a clone to that other story. I hope you guys will like it. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this story. Everything belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**In a dream.**

The castle doors were going down. A boy with yellow hair wearing a green clad, along with a mysterious figure approached the castle, but stopped. A horse with two figures, one taller then the other, went passed them. Then they turned around to see another horse with a man riding on it. He laughed. And everything went white.

* * *

**At a house.**

The boy was asleep, but a little creature kept poking him. It appeared to be a fairy.

"Hey! Get up! The Great Deku Tree summoned you."The Fairy said.

"Uh. Leave me alone Mido."The boy said.

"C'mon. Can Hyrule's fate really depend on a lazy boy?"The fairy said.

The boy woke up, and saw the fairy.

"A fairy!"He said in a happy tone.

"It's nice to meet you Link. My name is Navi. The Great Deku tree has partnered me with you. He's also summoned you. So, let's get going."Navi said. Link nodded, and exited his house.

Once he exited his house, and saw the small village around the forest. He heard another voice.

"Hey Link!"A female voice said, and he looked to see a girl a bit taller then him. She had green hair, and was wearing a green and white dress. He climbed down the ladder to greet her.

"Oh! A fairy came to you! That's great news!"The girl said.

"Thanks Saria. But, The Great Deku tree summoned me as well."Link said.

"Oh, really? That's great, but I think you better get a sword and a shield first, because I've heard that a few monsters appear in the forest once in a while."Saria said.

"Okay. Thanks Saria."Link said.

"Your welcome Link."She replied. He left to go get the supplies. He bought the Deku shield from a store, and went through a hole, and found the Kokori Sword. With both items equipped, he went to see The Great Deku Tre, but one Kokori got in his way. His name was Mido.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Mr. No fair-"He started to say, before he noticed Navi. "What! You got a Fairy?! Well, big deal, I still won't treat you fairly. What do you want anyway?"Mido asked.

"The Great Deku tree has summoned me."Link told him.

"What! He's summoned you?! Whatever, you do-"He stopped his sentence when he noticed the sword and shield. He gave up. "Alright. Fine. You can pass."Mido said in defeat. Link went passed him as he continued to the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree. We're back!"Navi said as they arrived.

"Welcome back Navi. But, sadly I do not have much time. A man has cast a curse on me. I don't know how much time I've got, but if thou has the courage. Then will thou enter here to clear the monsters?"The Great Deku tree said.

Link looked at Navi, and then nodded at The Great Deku Tree. The tree opened a way in, and Link and Navi entered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a ranch.**

A little girl with orange hair was getting ready to head toward Castle Town. She wore a white dress with blue lines on the bottom of her dress, and on her arms.

A knock was heard on the door.

"You ready to go Malon?"A male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes father."She replied, and opened the door, and left to meet her father, Talon. They got on the carriage, and went off to Castle Town.

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you think of the start? I know I didn't describe Mido, and Talon, but I don't know what they look like, and I apologize for not getting The Great Deku Tree to speak like he usually does, but I don't know how to type that language. The one thing I will mention is that I won't cover the dungeons, except for the boss fights. I will tell you that I will do the LinkXMalon pairing for this story, since their companions. I hope you guys will like it. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	2. New plot info

**Hey guys. I decided to tell you that I'm cancelling this story. I tried to do the story, because I wanted to do the prequel for my Wind Waker story. However, another author by the name of Penguinforce is currently doing this concept, and he knows more about Ocarina of Time, then I do. His story is called 'Two Unlikely Heroes'. I like the story so far, and I hope you guys will as well. Check it out if you haven't. Now, I will do the concept for two other games:Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess. Now they will be sequels to 'Two Unlikely Heroes', and I got permission from Penguinforce for that to happen. I'm going to explain who the companions will be for both stories.**

**For Wind Waker, the person joining Link on the adventure is Tetra. Another author attempted on this type of story, but hasn't done it in a few years. Now, for those of you who don't like OCs, I will warn you that I will include an OC, that will help with Tetra's position in the story. I'm sorry, if you don't like the idea, but that's my only option. Now, there will be a LinkXTetra pairing, so don't worry. I hope you guys will like the story, when it starts.**

**Now, for Twilight Princess, it was a difficult choice, but decided that Link's companion will be Agitha. Now, before anyone complains, let me explain. I know Midna is a female companion, yes, but I would like to use someone who will fight with Link when he's not a wolf. And, I can't choose llia, because of a role she has in her story. Now, there won't be a LinkXAgitha pairing, but there will be a LinkXllia pairing in that story. I will explain that Agitha doesn't turn into anything, but she does see the Twilight, unlike everyone else. She does get a special bug, that appears from The Twilight Realm, but that's as far as I've thought of in the story, I don't know where Agitha will meet Link, and Midna. But, I will do that one after I finish Wind Waker.**

**Now, there's one more thing I want to warn you about. Even though both stories are sequels to 'Two Unlikely Heroes', my writing style won't be the same as the other story. I hope you guys will like it when I start it. That's all I've got to say. Later.**


End file.
